(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick coupling with safety catch device.
(2) Description of Related Art
A quick coupling consisting of a first element and a second element which may be separably coupled is known.
Externally, the first element is mainly formed by an external sleeve and a connector. The external sleeve is provided with a hooking system with three helicoidal grooves. The connector has two threaded outlets for users interface (tube, control unit, etc.).
Internally, the first element is mainly formed by two valved couplings misaligned with each other and at least one guide pin.
The valved couplings are inserted one into a pressure line and the other into the exhaust line and serve the function of closing the flow when the coupling is uncoupled and open it when the coupling is coupled.
The guide pin allows the centering with the second element during the step of hooking.
Externally, the second element is mainly formed by a hooking ring nut, a safety ring nut and a connector. The hooking ring nut has three radially fixed pins which allow the second element to couple with the first element, by engaging the helicoidal grooves and due to the rotation of the ring nut.
Internally, the second element is mainly formed by two valved couplings misaligned with each other and at least one seat for the guide pin.
The valved couplings are inserted one into a pressure line and the other into the exhaust line and serve the function of closing the flow when the coupling is uncoupled and open it when the coupling is coupled.
The seat accommodates the guide pin of the first element allowing the centering with the first element during the step of hooking.
Examples of known couplings are described in patents EP-0744522, EP-0932791, EP-0542342, EP-0580233 and EP-0686800, all to the Applicant.